TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES - YoonMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Dan berapa kali pun ia mencoba menelpon pria berambut orange itu, tetap saja telpon darinya tidak juga dijawab. Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #YoonMin
1. Chapter 1

Title: TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES

Cast: YoonMin, VMin, VKook

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **CHAPTER 1 "TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES"**

Malam itu hujan turus dengan derasnya. Percikan air hujan terdengar nyaring di telinga pria berambut hijau itu. Ia masih belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih, tepatnya ia belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Pria berambut orange yang paling dicintainya itu tengah bermesraan dengan seorang pria lain yang tak dikenalnya. Dan berapa kali pun ia mencoba menelpon pria berambut orange itu, tetap saja telpon darinya tidak juga dijawab.

Min Yoongi, satu-satunya cita-cita yang dimilikinya adalah menciptakan lagu setiap hari untuk pria yang dicintainya itu. Park Jimin, si pria berambut orange yang sangat menggemaskan dengan eye smile yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

 **6 BULAN SEBELUM MALAM ITU  
**  
Mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah rumah makan sederhana dekat apartement Yoongi, ketika itu Yoongi tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan wajah kesal. Jimin yang sudah meperhatikannya sejak beberapa saat sebelumnya tiba-tiba menghampiri Yoongi dan bertanya, "Waeyo?" Yoongi yang terkejut dengan suara itu langsung menatap Jimin dengan terheran.

"Rambutmu, jadi berantakan" sahut Jimin sambil menampilkan eye smile andalannya. Angin berhembus pelan membuat poni si rambut orange itu berkibas pelan, dan itulah pertama kali dalam hidup Yoongi, ia menemukan inspirasinya. Ya, inspirasinya dalam menciptakan lagu.

Yoongi masih menatap Jimin, diiringi hembusan angin yang agak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Jimin langsung menjentikan jarinya di depan mata Yoongi. "Hei!" sahut Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya.

 **YOONGI POV**

"Ia seperti malaikat, yang tiba-tiba hadir di hadapanku, seolah mencoba menjawab pertanyaanku selama ini, haruskah aku tetap maju atau berhenti menggapai cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang composer. Ya, aku harus melanjutkannya, aku harus, aku pasti bisa!" sahutku dalam hati sembari menatap wajah pria dihadapanku ini.

Ia tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dengan jentikan jemari mungilnya itu. "Ah, maaf, aku, uhmmm, aku..." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan. "Hyeong! Ayo cepat, ibu sudah menunggu!" Pria berambut orange itu pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari, ia berbalik sebentar menatapku, lalu tersenyum, setelah itu ia berlari dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Apa ini...?" tanyaku dalam hati. "Ini saja? Siapa dia? Yaishhhh" Aku merutuk dalam hati. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh menatapnya seperti itu! Tidak lama kemudian air hujan sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi jemariku, akupun berlari segera ke apartementku.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang aneh, aku tiba-tiba bisa menulis lirik dan membuat sebuah lagu dengan cepat, hanya membutuhkan 2 jam untuk menyelesaikan lagu itu. Padahal sudah 6 bulan ini aku mencoba membuat sebuah lagu namun selalu gagal. Ya, pria berambut orange itu, dia yang memberiku inspirasi. "AKU HARUS MENCARINYA!" teriakku dari dalam kamarku.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka itu, waktu terus berlalu dan tanpa terasa itu berjalan dengan cepat. Sebulan telah berlalu. Yoongi berhasil membuat 12 waktu dalam kurun waktu sebulan itu, namun lagunya selalu berkisah tentang kerinduan yang mendalam. Ya, kerinduannya kepada pria berambut orange itu.

Siang itu Yoongi tengah membeli jjajjangmyun dan menyantapnya di tengah taman dekat apartementnya, sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup. Dan sosok itu, sosok yang dirindukannya selama sebulan itu, muncul lagi di hadapannya. Park Jimin, pria itu tengah berlari bersama seekor anjing kecil di lapangan tengah taman itu. Yoongi meletakkan jjajjangmyun yang sedang dimakannya dan segera berlari menghampiri Jimin.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES

Cast: YoonMin, VMin, VKook

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **CHAPTER 2 "TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES"**

AUTHOR POV

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka itu, waktu terus berlalu dan tanpa terasa itu berjalan dengan cepat. Sebulan telah berlalu. Yoongi berhasil membuat 12 waktu dalam kurun waktu sebulan itu, namun lagunya selalu berkisah tentang kerinduan yang mendalam. Ya, kerinduannya kepada pria berambut orange itu.

Siang itu Yoongi tengah membeli jjajjangmyun dan menyantapnya di tengah taman dekat apartementnya, sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup. Dan sosok itu, sosok yang dirindukannya selama sebulan itu, muncul lagi di hadapannya. Park Jimin, pria itu tengah berlari bersama seekor anjing kecil di lapangan tengah taman itu. Yoongi meletakkan jjajjangmyun yang sedang dimakannya dan segera berlari menghampiri Jimin.

 **JIMIN POV**

"Hei!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan. Dan aku terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berteriak! Pria berambut hijau itu! Ia berlari ke arahku. Aku langsung menggendong Soonshim, anjing yang sangat kusukai itu, kemudian aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

Ia semakin mendekat kepadaku, dan berhenti tepat di depanku, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Menatapku dalam diam. "Lagi-lagi ia seperti ini" pikirku dalam hati. Sebulan yang lalu ia juga menatapku seperti ini, tanpa berbicara apapun.

Aku kembali menjentikkan jariku ke wajahnya. "Hei!" teriakku pelan. Ia mengedipkan matanya. "Ia sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya" pikirku. "Ah...Hai... Uhm..." Ia agak terbata-bata dalam merangkai sedang berpikir, mungkin ia bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Park Jimin... Kau?" sahutku sembari mengarahkan tangan kananku ke arahnya, memperkenalkan diri. "Ah... Min Yoongi..." sahutnya, masih terengah-engah sambil menjabat tanganku. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya bukan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk kecil sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa ia kesusahan berbicara?" tanyaku dalam hati.

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku benar-benar terpaku dibuatnya. Lidahku benar-benar terasa kaku, sebulan ini aku mencarinya, kini ia ada di hadapanku, dan aku hanya bisa bertingkah seperti orang bodoh! "Sial!" rutukku dalam hati. Ia, yang ternyata bernama Jimin, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, mungkin ia menungguku berbicara.

"Ah.. Hai.. Maaf, aku rasa aku harus menarik nafas sebentar" sahutku dengan bodohnya. "Yaishhh, Min Yoongi! Mengapa kau malas berolahraga? Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, kau langsung terengah-engah padahal baru berlari sebentar!" rutukku lagi dalam hati. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah aku merasakan nafasku mulai kembali teratur, aku kembali menatapnya. Ia sedang mengusap kepala anjing yang ada di tangannya. "Itu... Kau suka binatang?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja ia menyukai binatang. "Ah, iya, itu sangat lucu bukan? Namanya Soonshim" sahutnya, masih sambil mengusap kepala anjing itu. "Ah, iya.. Uhm..." Aku menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalaku. "Kau tidak suka binatang?" tanyanya. "Ah... Uhh.. Iya..." sahutku pelan.

Ia tertawa kali ini. Bukan tersenyum tapi tertawa, membuat matanya semakin mengecil, dan barisan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas. "Kau alergi bulu binatang?" tanyanya lagi. "Ah, tidak.. Hanya tidak menyukai binatang" sahutku. "Ah... Padahal anjing ini sangat menggemaskan, sayang sekali kau tidak menyukainya" sahut Jimin. Aku terdiam. Apa ia kecewa karena aku tidak menyukai binatang? Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku dan tersenyum bodoh.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES

Cast: YoonMin, VMin, VKook

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **CHAPTER 3 "TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES"**

AUTHOR POV

Yoongi dan Jimin memulai pembicaraan mereka, mereka kini telah duduk di bangku taman, Soonshim masih ada di genggaman Jimin, sementara Yoongi duduk disampingnya. "Aku... Uhm... Mencarimu... Sejak hari itu.. Uhm..." Yoongi mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun terbata-bata. Jimin terkejut mendengarnya. "Mencariku? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. Uhm..." Yoongi masih bingung menjelaskannya. "AH, INSPIRASI!" teriaknya seketika, mengejutkan Jimin, dan tentu saja Soonshim. Soonshim menggeram pelan, dan kembali diam ketika Jimin mengusap kepalanya. "Inspi...ra...si...?" tanya Jimin, yang kini tengah memandang Yoongi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, waktu itu, mengapa kau menghampiriku?" tanya Yoongi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jimin tersenyum. "Ah, itu... Uhm, aku sudah ada disitu sejak kau datang, tapi aku tidak melihatmu memesan makanan, kau hanya mengacak-acak rambutmu sambil menggerutu, jadi aku penasaran, ada apa denganmu, hahaha..." sahut Jimin. "Ohhhh.. Hm, aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang komposer lagu, dan saat itu aku sedang buntu dengan ideku, makanya aku seperti itu." jawab Yoongi.

"WAH, KOMPOSER? HEBAT!" sahut Jimin sambil membelalakan matanya. Yoongi jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dan setelah kedatanganmu, anehnya, aku mendapatkan banyak inspirasi menciptakan lagu... Hahaha, aneh ya?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada agak kaku. Jimin tertawa dibuatnya. "Mengapa bisa?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sejak hari itu aku terus mencoba mencarimu, tapi tidak menemukanmu." sahut Yoongi. "Sekarang kita sudah bertemu kan? Aku menyukai musik, senang berkenalan denganmu" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Yoongi salah tingkah.

Setelah itu, mereka menjadi lumayan dekat. Ternyata rumah Jimin tidak jauh dari apartement Yoongi, dan Jimin baru pindah kesana sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Jimin mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, Jungkook namanya. Jimin mengenalkan Jungkook kepada Yoongi ketika Yoongi berkunjung ke rumah Jimin. Jungkook terlihat menyukai Yoongi, bukan suka dalam arti cinta, tapi dalam arti sahabat. Jungkook juga senang mendengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaan Yoongi.

Setiap weekend Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk bertemu, Jimin merasa senang menemani Yoongi yang sibuk menggarap lagu-lagu ciptaannya, dan sesekali Jimin mengoreksi nada-nada yang dirasanya kurang pas. Tak terasa sudah 5 bulan sejak pertemuan mereka, dan kini mereka sudah sangat dekat.

 **YOONGI POV**

Hari ini Jimin akan ke apartementku! Aku harus merapikan ini semua. Aku benar-benar membuat apartementku yang berantakan ini menjadi sangat rapi, dan membuat kopi untuk disuguhkan pada Jimin.

TING TONG!

Bel berbunyi. Dengan jantung sedikit berdebar, aku membuka pintu, dan ia ada disana! Berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya itu. "Boleh aku masuk?" sahutnya. "Ya," jawabku singkat, sembari menganggukan kepalaku.

Kami berbincang-bincang tentang kejadian sehari-hari, lalu ia duduk disampingku, dan aku mulai membuat lagu untuk dikirimkan pada kompetisi komposer yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Sesekali ia bersenandung mengikuti melodi yang tengah kugarap. Ini terasa sangat nyaman, dengan keberadaannya disampingku, aku bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan baik. Aneh, tapi nyata.

Tak terasa 3 jam sudah berlalu, waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah. "Oke, sampai bertemu lagi, selesaikan lagumu, semoga kau berhasil dalam kompetisi itu" sahutnya sambil tersenyum, dan senyumannya menguatkan tekadku.

Sebulan ini semua berjalan lancar, dan dengan banyak keajaiban disekitarku, aku memenangkan kompetisi itu! Aku berhasil memenangkannya, dan dikontrak secara eksklusif oleh BigHit Ent. sebagai komposer disana! Aku langsung menelpon Jimin untuk mengajaknya bertemu.

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **KEJADIAN DI MALAM HUJAN ITU**

Yoongi terus berusaha menelpon Jimin tapi Jimin tidak juga mengangkat telponnya. Hujan sedang turun dengan cukup deras, namun Yoongi nekat berlari ke arah rumah Jimin, dan ia tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Tepat di kafe di sebrang jalan sana, kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Jimin, terlihat Jimin sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Jimin bahkan tertawa begitu lebar, dan sesekali mereka berangkulan. Pria itu berkali-kali mengacak rambut Jimin, dan Jimin membalasnya. Ia belum pernah melihat Jimin sebahagia itu.

Soonshim juga ada disana, dipelukan pria itu. Sesekali Jimin mengusap kepala Soonshim, dan pria itu juga mengusap kepala Soonshim. "Apakah Jimin menyukai pria yang sayang pada binatang? Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Yoongi dalam hati.

Air hujan semakin deras membasahi tubuh Yoongi, dan pada akhirnya ia memilih kembali ke apartementnya. Ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya, ia hanya duduk disana, di tepi jendela apartementnya, percikan air hujan terdengar nyaring di telinganya, dan ia masih dalam keadaan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4: END

Title: TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES

Cast: YoonMin, VMin, VKook

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: Chapter Part

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **CHAPTER 4 "TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES"**

 **JIMIN POV**

Akhirnya Taehyung dataaaaaaaang! Aku bergegas merapikan tasku dan berlari menuju kafe dekat rumahku. Taehyung datang! Taehyungie, sahabat sejak aku TK, tetanggaku di rumahku yang lama, sebelum aku pindah kesini. Akhirnya ia datang dan akan membawa Soonshim kembali kerumahnya. "Ah, Soonshim" sahutku lirih sambil mengusap kepalanya. Agak berat mengembalikannya kepada Taehyung, aku juga menyukai anjing itu, tapi pemiliknya kini datang dan berniat mengambilnya kembali. Huh!

Sambil memeluk Soonshim aku berlari ke kafe itu. Aku benar-benar merindukannya! Sudah 7 bulan kami tidak bertemu. Dan kini ia datang setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian turnamen basketnya. Karena pertandingan basketnya telah berakhir, maka ia kini bisa kembali menjaga Soonshim. Ketika melihatnya duduk disana aku langsung berteriak, "Yaaa KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung melihat ke arahku dan kami berpelukan, melepas kerinduan satu sama lain. Kami berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, dan tak lupa aku menceritakan pria berambut hijau itu. "Ah, aku ingat! Hari ini kompetisinya akan diumumkan, apakah ia menang?" sahutku. "Telpon dia, coba tanyakan" sahut Taehyung. Taehyung masih sibuk melirik jam di tangannya. "Jungkook akan segera datang, ia segera kesini setelah les bahasa inggrisnya berakhir" sahutku sambil mencari handphoneku di tas. Aish! Aku lupa membawa handphoneku!

"Aku lupa membawanya" sahutku. "Telpon ia saat kau pulang nanti, aku akan menghabiskan malam ini berdua dengan Jungkook, hehehe..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya. Ya, sahabat dekatku ini baru saja memberitahuku bahwa ia ternyata sudah berkencan dengan Jungkook sejak 7 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat kami berangkat ke kota ini. Sebelum kami pindah, ia menyatakan cintanya pada Jungkook dan mereka mulai menjalankan hubungan jarak jauhnya. Dan Jungkook, bocah brengsek itu, bahkan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali. 

**AUTHOR POV**

Setibanya di rumah, Jimin langsung mencari handphonenya, dan ia terkejut melihat handphonenya tersebut. Ada 48 missed call, dan itu dari Yoongi. Ia mencoba menelpon Yoongi namun tidak ada jawaban dari ujung sana. 2 jam berlalu, dan Yoongi masih belum bisa dihubungi. "Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..." Kini suara wanita, operator wanita tepatnya, yang menjawab dari ujung sana. "Dia kemana? Mengapa telponnya dimatikan?" Jimin mulai frustasi dengan keadaan ini.

Ia segera berlari ke apartement Yoongi, dan menekan bel puluhan kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia turun, meminta pihak manajemen apartement untuk mencari kunci cadangan karena Yoongi benar-benar tidak menjawab, dan Jimin terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Yoongi terbaring lemah di dekat jendela. Jimin memegang dahinya, dan suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Jimin langsung menelpon ambulans dan membawanya ke RS terdekat. 

**YOONGI POV**

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Aku ada dimana? Aku perlahan membuka mataku, dan melihat sekelilingku penuh dengan warna putih. Apakah aku sudah mati? Namun aku terkejut menyadari ada yang tengah menggenggam erat tanganku. Park Jimin, ia duduk dan tertidur diranjangku. Tubuhnya terduduk di bangku sebelah kasurku, kepalanya terbaring di kasurku, dan tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, dan aku menyadari ada air mata di sudut matanya. "Mengapa ia menangis?"

Tiba-tiba ia menggeliat dan terbangun, dan ia terkejut melihatku tengah menatapnya. "Yoongi hyeong! Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. "Uhm, aku dimana? Mengapa kau disini?" tanyaku. Seketika ingatanku kembali ke kejadian tadi malam, di kafe itu.

Jimin langsung memelukku dan menangis sejadinya. "Aku menelponmu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya! Aku berlari ke apartementmu tapi kau tidak membukanya. Aku meminta pihak apartement membukakan pintumu, dan kau terbaring disana! Aku cemas kau tahu? Aku cemas!"

Aku masih tercengang. Ada apa ini? Kau yang tak mengangkat telponku! Kau yang tertawa di seberang sana dengan pria itu! Kemudian Jimin bertanya dengan suara lirihnya, "Apakah kau gagal dalam kompetisi itu? Apakah itu membuatmu berniat bunuh diri? Apakah kompetisi itu lebih penting dariku? Apakah kau tega meninggalkanku karena gagal dalam kompetisi itu?"

Aku semakin tercengang! "Yaaa Park Jimin, aku yang harus bertanya padamu! Mengapa telponku tak kau angkat? Siapa pria itu?" tanpa sadar aku membentaknya. Kini giliran ia yang tercengang. "Kau... Bagaimana..."

"Aku menang dalam kompetisi itu! Aku menghubungimu untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku dikontrak oleh BigHit Ent.! Tapi kau tak menjawab telponku, kau bahkan asik di kafe itu, tertawa dengan pria itu! Kau yang membuatku begini!" Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata kecilku.

Jimin spontan memelukku, dan ia menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa Taehyung, pria itu, adalah pemilik Soonshim, sahabat lamanya, sahabatnya dari masa kecilnya, dan pria itu adalah kekasih Jungkook, adiknya.

Aku terdiam.  
Sedetik  
Dua detik  
Tiga detik  
Empat detik

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu bodoh!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajahku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, syok dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

TENTU SAJA AKU MENCINTAIMU! Aku langsung mencium bibirnya, dan memukul kepalanya, lalu menyatakan perasaan yang kupendam selama ini. "Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kita bertemu saat itu..."

Dan kami kembali berciuman, hingga seorang suster masuk ke kamar kami, setengah berteriak kaget, kami melepasan ciuman kami, dan kami hanya bisa saling menatap sambil tertawa. Park Jimin, aku mencintaimu.

-END-

 **Note: Lagi-lagi masih agak absurd waks, masih butuh banyak belajar. sebenernya ini saya buat tgl 20 Januari 2016 dan langsung tamat tapi setelah dicek agak panjang ceritanya, jadi saya putuskan dibuat 4 chapter, biar readers jadi kangen sama saya/? trus nungguin lanjutannya/? hehehe.. silakan direview ya readers, buat perbaikan saya kedepannya, gumawo /bows/**


End file.
